It's Not a Wedding
by Lifeguard
Summary: Sort of a follow up to my B&B baby stories: Brennan and Booth discuss marriage. Can an idea cooked up by Angela commit the couple forever? This is a pretty fluffy story with a surprise second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Title:

_**Title: It's Not a Wedding!**_

_**Author: Lifeguard**_

_**Rating: **__K_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bones. I have no money, so please don't sue. _

_**Summary: **__Future fic in which B&B have a baby and talk about marriage. Will they get married or will Brennan stick to her beliefs? It's pretty much fluff. _

_**Author's Note: **__This is a future fic/sequel to any of my B&B baby stories, such as Serendipity, Across the Line and What He Couldn't Know. Reading one of them might be useful but isn't exactly necessary to understand this story. Just for the record, B&B's baby girl will be Sophie Christine (I use both names in the stories mentioned). The story might also be slightly OCC for Brennan, but I am trying my best to write her in character. This idea just kind of popped into my head, so let me know what you think. Enjoy! _

_--_

Steam poured out of the bathroom as she opened the door and walked into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a big fluffy terry cloth towel. Noting how quiet the apartment was, a small smile of satisfaction crept onto her face. The baby was sleeping and Booth was driving his parents to the airport, and she was free to finally shower and spend some time on herself. She began to comb her hair and made towards the mirror on her dresser when it caught her eye. She eyed the object, wondering how it had found its way into the bedroom, much less nestled on the dresser between her earrings and Booth's things.

Curiosity finally got the better of her and she took the blue velvet box in her hands, opening it slowly.

Temperance Brennan gasped. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring.

She quickly snapped the box shut and took a deep breath, then opened it again. The ring glittered back at her. This time, she looked at it closely. It didn't look new; in fact, there was a definite old fashioned look to it, classic even. One large diamond sat in the centre of the ring, and on either side were in-laid diamonds.

Thoughts sped through her head as she tried to reason why the ring was on her dresser. Was it there before her shower, before Booth left? She couldn't remember. Surely Booth wouldn't leave something like this just lying around, which led to the big question in her mind. Was Booth going to purpose to her?

She sat down on the edge of the bed, the ring still in her hand. He knew her thoughts on marriage. He knew she had no intention of ever getting married. Did he think she would change her mind because of the baby? She knew she would say no if he asked, and she knew it would break his heart, just like Rebecca had done before.

Yet she also knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, that she loved him. She thought he understood that they didn't need a piece of paper to prove their love, not to mention a ceremony for a religion she didn't believe in.

A cry over the baby monitor brought her back to reality. She placed the ring back in the box and set it back on the dresser. She would deal with that later; right now she had a baby to change.

--

Later that evening, after finishing with the baby's night time routine, she went back to her own room where Booth was changing out of his suit.

"Is Sophie down for the night?" he asked her.

She nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes fell on the dresser and the blue box still there. Apparently he hadn't noticed it or was ignoring it.

"Booth, why is that blue velvet box on the dresser?" she asked as casually as possible.

"What box?" he asked.

"The one with the ring in it, beside my earrings."

He went over to the dresser and picked up the box, opening it. His eyes widened.

"Booth, why is it there?" she was serious now, "You know my views on marriage."

He stared at the ring inside and then his eyes met hers, "I didn't buy this for you Bones."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Then where did it come from?"

He sighed and came to sit next to her on the bed, "It's my grandmother's engagement ring."

"What's it doing here?"

He rubbed his face, his eyes falling once again to the ring, "As the oldest, I inherited this ring to give to whomever I chose to marry. But my mom's had it for the longest time now, I haven't ever asked for it."

"Not even for Rebecca?"  
He shook his head, "No, I didn't ask for it then. I proposed without a ring, right after we found out about Parker, and you know what she said."

"Do you think your mom left it here?"

"I know my mother left it here. You know how she is Bones, hell, how my whole family is."

She knew what his family was, traditionally Catholic. From the moment his parents had come to stay at the apartment his mother had barely gone more than an hour without mentioning something about marriage or religion. The constant innuendo, the comments and remarks from that woman had nearly driven Brennan insane, but she had bit her tongue, refusing to lash back for Booth's sake.

"My parents never really got over me and Rebecca having Parker out of wedlock, and now it's happening all over again. They don't get it Bones, they just see you and I living in sin with Sophie."

"Your mother hates me Booth."

He took her hand, "She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand you. She doesn't understand that we're in this together and we don't need to be married to do this. She just thinks that you're going to hurt me, like Rebecca, it's her way of being protective. Believe me, if she hated you she wouldn't have come, but she can't resist seeing her grandchild. She'll put up with us not being married and living in sin for the sake of Sophie."

"So does this make you a disappointment to your parents Booth?"

He lowered his head, "In a way, yes. I didn't do things the way they wanted me to. But you know what; I really don't care what they think right now. I love you Bones, and we've got each other and Sophie. If you don't want to be married, then I'm fine with that, I'm happy knowing that we're together, that's all that matters."

She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you Booth."

He kissed her again.

"What are you going to do with the ring?" she asked him.

He toyed with the box in his hands, "Probably put it in the safety deposit box for safe keeping."

She nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

Yet later, she couldn't help but wonder if a little part of Booth was disappointed with not being able to propose to her, with not having a wedding, or having her wear the ring. The idea ingrained itself in her head and she frequently found herself dwelling on it.

--

A few days later Angela waltzed into her office as Brennan stared at her computer screen without actually seeing anything.

"Sweetie? Earth to Brennan," Angela waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

The anthropologist snapped back to reality, "Oh, hey Ange, sorry I was just thinking about something."

"More like lost deep in thought. You were pretty zoned out."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela rolled her eyes, "What were you thinking about?"

"Marriage, engagements, what it all means."

"Really? I thought you were against the whole thing. You know, the woman being sold as property from her father to a new man."

"I am against it in theory, but I can't get it off of my mind."

"Did something happen?" The artist's eyes got wide, "Did Booth propose?"

Brennan shook her head, "Booth didn't propose. Why would he? He knows I would say no. It's just, last week, when his mother was here, she left his grandmother's engagement ring for him. She wants us to get married. Apparently we're going to hell for having Sophie out of wedlock. She's disappointed in Booth, and he says he doesn't mind, but I get the feeling that he does."

"Of course he does Brenn. He's Catholic, it's all about the guilt for them. Plus, he probably would propose to you if there was a chance you would say yes. He's a traditional type of guy, the one who looks forward to being married. He already missed out on it once, of course he's going to be a little disappointed that you're not into the whole wedding and engagement thing."

"So what do I do? I don't want him to compromise his beliefs for mine if it makes him unhappy."

"He's trying to make you happy Brenn, because you already compromised your beliefs for him by having Sophie."

"But what do I do? I don't want to get married in some church into some religion I don't believe in. I don't want to participate in that kind of ritual."

Angela thought for a moment, "You love Booth, right?"

"Love is merely a human explanation for a chemical reaction…"

"Spare me the science Sweetie. Tell me you don't love the guy."

Brennan chewed on her lip trying to think of a logical response.

"See, you can't. You don't have an anthropological explanation for this one. You love him and you know it."

"If you want to label it love, then that's what you can call it."

Really Brennan knew she loved him, she couldn't deny it to herself. She just didn't want to admit that she believed in love when for so long she had fought against the entire notion.

Angela rolled her eyes, "You love Booth and you can't deny it. Have you said those three words to each other?"

Brennan blushed and her best friend squealed at the blatant reaction.

"I knew it!"

The anthropologist looked very guilty and the artist forged on.

"You are planning to spend the rest of your life with him, right?"

Brennan nodded, "That would be logical considering we have a child."

"People don't tend to spend the rest of their lives together because it's logical Sweetie, it's usually a matter of love."

"You've already determined that I love Booth."

"See you said it."

"Fine."

"So that means that you want to spend the rest of your life with him then?"

"Yes."

"Well, you don't necessarily have to have a traditional Catholic wedding ceremony. Are you willing to go through any type of ceremony?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is a way we can make everyone happy here Brenn, a way to placate Booth's mother, satisfy Booth and not have you compromise any more of your beliefs."

Brennan raised an eyebrow in question, "How?"

"You guys should have a commitment ceremony."

"A what?"

"A gathering of your close friends and family to witness the two of you dedicating your lives to one another."

"That sounds an awful lot like a wedding."

"But it's not! There is no priest, no justice of the peace, just someone to act kind of like a master of ceremonies. All you and Booth do is write some vows and promise to love each other for eternity, and you still get to wear a pretty dress!" a wide smile spread across the artist's face, "I could help you plan the whole thing!"

Brennan looked skeptical, "That sounds like you just removed the religious aspects from a wedding and made the ceremony secular."

"Essentially that's the idea, but it wasn't mine, people have done it before. What do you think? Would you be a willing participant?"

Brennan was silent, considering what Angela had said. Finally she said, "But Booth hasn't even asked to marry me. How do I know he'd want the ceremony?"

"Believe me, Booth would want it."

"And you think it would make his parents happier?"  
Angela nodded, "It's better than living in sin. They can put whatever spin on it they want."

"So where would this ceremony take place if we're not considering a church?"  
The artist squealed, "Yes! Now that's the spirit Brenn!"

--

Booth and Brennan sat in the diner after work one day. If it wasn't for the baby carrier on the chair next to Booth, it would seem as if nothing had changed between them in the last year. She watched him play with their daughter's feet, smiling and making faces at the child and decided now was just as good a time as ever to 'pop the question' as Angela had put it.

"Booth," she began tentatively.

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"I want to wear your grandmother's ring," she blurted out.

His eyebrows shot up, "You want to wear the ring?" he repeated, "As in wear it as an engagement ring or just to wear it?"

"Not as an engagement ring, but as a symbol of our commitment to each other. But I also don't want you to just give it to me."

"Do you want me to propose?" he looked confused.

"No, I want us to have a commitment ceremony."

Booth gave her a bewildered look, "A what?"

"That's what I said before Angela explained it to me."

"How did I know Angela would be involved in this," he mumbled, "Explain it to me Bones."

"Well, your parents want us to get married, but I don't want to be officially married. Angela suggested we have a secular ceremony, where we write vows and in front of friends and family, commit our lives to one another. This way your parents can view it as a 'wedding,'" she air quoted the word, "but it's not an official religious ceremony, nor is it a legally binding contract. So if that is alright with you, I would like to organize one."

Booth still looked confused and he thought about the idea for a minute or so before responding with, "You want to get married?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Not married Booth, it's a commitment ceremony."

"But it's like a wedding?"

"Yes, but it's not religious. We could have it on the Jeffersonian grounds, I would wear a dress, you would wear a suit, there would be a master of ceremonies presiding, and we would have vows."

"And you're doing this for my parents?"

"And you. I know how much marriage would mean to you Booth."

A smile broke out on his face, "Then yes, I would love to be committed to you Bones," he leaned in and kissed her, "Thank you for doing this," he said after the kiss, "It's a great idea."

"Thank Angela," she replied, smiling back at him.

--

Back at work the next day, a high pitched squeal came from Brennan's office as Angela received the good news.

"Oh Sweetie that's amazing!" she cried, "We have so much work to do! We have to go shopping for a dress now! How about Saturday? I could so see you in something classic, how do you feel about a veil?"

"Ange stop! I am not wearing a wedding dress! There is no way you're going to get me into a big white puffy dress, it's not happening. Besides, this isn't really a wedding."

Her best friend pouted, "Will you at least try one on?"

Brennan sighed, "Maybe," she replied, just to get that look off of Angela's face.

The artist grinned again, "Great! So what's the time frame of this whole thing? Did you guys discuss it?"

"We want to have it in a month."

"Well, if I could get mine organized in week, then yours should be a piece of cake. Oh! Cake! You'll need one of those too! Booth won't mind it, there's taste testing involved."

The anthropologist tuned out her friend as she went on and on about planning the event. She mentally slapped herself thinking, what have I gotten myself into?

--

**One Month Later**

Temperance Brennan stood in the middle of her office staring at herself in the full length mirror that had been brought in.

Her hair was gently curled and styled half up, half down and her make up was deemed perfect by Angela. She was wearing a silk, baby blue, sleeveless dress that sported a deep V neck. The dress accentuated her curves, hugging her torso and hips, and then gently flowed all the way down to her feet. It had taken a lot of negotiating with her friend, but she had compromised on the dress, originally a wedding dress, but it not being white was what had sealed the deal. In her hand she held a bouquet of white lilies.

Outside sat the group of family and friends invited to witness the ceremony, situated in the garden of the Jeffersonian. It was mid-June and the flowers were in full bloom, the setting was what Angela had described as heavenly. She would walk out and down the make-shift aisle, towards the gazebo, where she knew Booth, in a traditional tux, was waiting for her.

Thinking of all the details and watching herself in the mirror, Brennan began to panic. She tried to take slow breaths, but her heart rate was suddenly racing. It was a wedding, whether or not it was religious or not, and she was the bride. She had compromised her beliefs and made a hypocrite out of herself. She frantically looked at the closed door, where she could make out Angela and Cam outside waiting for her. Her best friend caught her eye and opened the door.

"Brenn Sweetie you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

She felt like throwing up.

The panicked look on her face did not go unnoticed.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright?" Cam asked.

"I can't do this!" she said bluntly.

"What? Of course you can. You've just got cold feet," Angela reassured her.

"My feet aren't cold Angela, and no I can't do this. If I go out there I'll make a hypocrite of myself!"

Angela did not look pleased, "Brenn, we've been over this a million times. This is not a wedding, this is a commitment ceremony. It's not religious, it's not legally binding. Everyone out there knows that, you know that. You are not going against your beliefs by doing this; you're doing something for you and Booth. I promise you won't regret this."

Brennan's eyes shifted to Cam, "Do you think I'm a hypocrite?"

"No, because you did this on your own terms. I think that it's beautiful that you and Booth are declaring your love and devotion for each other in front of everyone. And besides, when has it ever mattered to you what other people think of you?"

Cam's words seemed to soothe the anthropologist, "You're right. You're both right. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it only matters that Booth and I are happy," she took a deep breath, "Let's go and do this before I change my mind again."

"Now that's better," Angela declared, guiding her friend out the door. She noticed Cam walk slightly behind Brennan, just to make sure she wouldn't try to make a get away.

--

Booth wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and then ran his hand nervously through his hair for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. The chairs facing the gazebo were filled with people chatting quietly as they waited for the ceremony to start. Parker waved at him from the first row and then took Sophie's hand, making her wave too, from his grandmother's lap. Booth smiled back, and then checked his watch again. Any minute now, any minute and the music would start. He rubbed his face and nearly jumped when a deep voice from behind him said;

"Are you nervous Agent Booth?"

He whirled around to face Dr. Daniel Goodman who was chuckling at the agent's response.

"Me? Nervous? Nah, I'm not nervous."

Dr. Goodman laughed again, "You could have fooled me."

When it came to choosing who would preside over the ceremony, many names had come up, but when Brennan had suggested her former boss, they had finally agreed. Booth respected and rather liked the older man, and didn't consider him to be a real squint. Brennan had contacted Goodman and asked him to oversee the ceremony, and he graciously accepted, adding that he had anticipated the two would eventually get together.

"I'm not nervous," Booth said defensively, "I'm…uncomfortable because it's so damn hot out here and I'm stuck in this monkey suit."

Dr. Goodman laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It's alright to be nervous. I'm sure you're anxious to see her."

Booth sighed, "You bet I am. I just hope she doesn't get cold feet."

"I don't think she would do that to you."

As if to prove his point, the music started, signaling that the "bride" was ready. Booth took a deep breath and turned his attention to the aisle.

And suddenly she appeared at the end. He could see her take a deep breath as well, and then slowly she started to walk towards him as the music began to swell. His jaw dropped open as she got closer, and he began to believe she was a goddess descended from the heavens, unworthy of him.

After an eternity, she was in front of him and he struggled for words.

"Bones…you look…you look beautiful!"

She blushed as he took her hand, "Thank you."

They turned to face Daniel Goodman as the music faded away.

"Welcome, family and friends to this joyous occasion! We are gathered today to witness Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan dedicate their lives to one another. For some of you, this union may come as a surprise, but for the majority of us, we've seen this coming for sometime now," he joked, and they could hear their friends laughing and applauding.

"Temperance and Seeley have found that special bond of friendship and love that many of us have, and many of us search for, and today they express their intentions to spend the rest of their lives together living that bond. They will now share the vows they have written," he gestured to Brennan.

She could not count the hours she had spent working on the vows, trying to pick the perfect words and have them fit together like the bones on her table, and flow like the words in her books. Endless sheets of paper were crumpled and recycled, and many a times she had stared at a blank Word document, having the white screen taunt her with its emptiness. It wasn't until Angela had found her like this one day and explained to her that she had to write from the heart, that the vows did not have to be perfect, that the words finally began to flow.

She looked up from beneath her lashes at Booth and spoke.

"Booth, the first time I met you, I hated you and had no desire to ever see you again in my life," she began. A look of utter horror crossed the faces of some in the crowd, and Booth faked a hurt expression.

"Yet you kept coming back, and despite how hard I tried to push you away, you never stopped. You worked your way into my life, challenging me to change my ways, forcing me to look at things in a new light. You've made me a better person in so many ways. You earned my trust, my friendship and respect, but you won my love by always being there for me, by never leaving me like so many others have. You stood by me through the best and worst times, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Booth, you are the most loving, caring, honorable, and loyal man I have ever known. I couldn't ask for a better father to Sophie then you, and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. You have shown me what real love is, and for the first time in my life I truly know what it is to be loved completely in return. Thank you for staying Booth, for believing in me," then she whispered, "I love you."

A giant lump had formed in his throat and he didn't know how he could possibly follow her vows. He kissed her gently, and she smiled back at him.

He cleared his throat as he took her hand again, "Bones," he began.

"I thought I knew what to expect when they told me I'd be working with a squint, but boy was I wrong. It was harder than what I expected," he gave her his charm smile, "but it was worth every minute. You constantly surprise me every day, not only with your incredible knowledge, but with your little quirks and habits, and especially by what you are capable of doing. You make me crazy, yet I am crazy about you. You push my buttons but I like it, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change the last few years of my life for anything. You are the strongest, most independent and amazing person I've ever met and I am lucky to have you in my life. I want to share the rest of my life with you and our daughter. I give myself to you Bones, forever."

Her eyes were glazed with tears as her fingers glided gently along his cheek and then she leaned in to kiss him.

"Temperance and Seeley will now exchange rings," Dr. Goodman told the guests.

She had wanted to wear his grandmother's ring and he had insisted that if she wore one, he would as well.

"The rings symbolize the eternal love that Temperance and Seeley share. Like the circle, which has no end, neither does their love," Dr. Goodman added as he handed them the rings.

Booth placed his grandmother's ring on Brennan's finger and she did the same for him.

"And now I invite you all to greet the newly committed couple as they share a kiss," Goodman finished.

They smiled at each other as the crowd applauded. They heard Angela whistle loudly as their lips met.

Later, at the reception, Angela raised a toast to the couple.

"Booth, Brennan," she eyed her friends, "I'll keep this short; It's about damn time that you two finally decided you were destined for each other!"

She raised her glass as she toasted to the best not-married couple and to the best non-wedding ever.

**The End…??**


	2. Chapter 2

Years Later

_**I would suggest listening to the song "Cleaning This Gun" by Rodney Atkins before you read. The song inspired this chapter and the lyrics are at the end for reference. Enjoy! **_

**15 Years Later…**

Deputy Director Seeley Booth drove as Dr. Temperance Brennan flipped open her cell phone and hit 'home' on her speed dial. She switched the phone to speaker as it rang on the other end.

"Hello?" a girl answered over music blasting in the background.

"Sophie, turn down your music," Brennan instructed her daughter.

The background became significantly quieter, "Sorry Mom."

"We're on our way home," the anthropologist replied.

"And we're bringing Thai take out sweetheart," Booth added.

"Hi Daddy, that's awesome!"

"Are you doing your homework?" he asked.

"Yes," he could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Alright, we'll be there in about ten minutes, see you soon," he said goodbye as Brennan hung up and then turned to him.

"You know she'll do her homework Booth."

"I know, she's a smart kid."

"Wonder where she got that from," Brennan smirked at him.

She watched her partner drive in silence for a few minutes before commenting, "You know Sophie will be old enough to drive soon."

Booth nearly drove them off the road.

"Bones! Why do you keep reminding me that our daughter is going to be sixteen?!"

"Because you're in denial about it."

"Like every father should be. Why doesn't it bother you that she's growing up so fast?"

"Because I want her to be independent and strong. If it bothers you that much, I'll teach her how to drive. You can sit at home and look at baby pictures of her."

Booth scoffed, "I'll teach her how to drive," he said, jabbing a finger at his chest.

Brennan rolled her eyes in the same manner as her daughter, "That will be interesting."  
He was going to reply but he bit his tongue as he pulled into their driveway.

Once inside their ears were accosted by the same music they had heard over the phone, so rather than straining his voice yelling, Booth went upstairs in search of his daughter. He paused in her doorway observing the scene in front of him.

His tall, brown eyed, auburn haired girl had about every outfit from her closet tossed on her bed and she was standing in front of her mirror holding up a skirt, while talking on the phone.

"I'm thinking jean skirt with that red tank top…" she was saying.

He knocked on the door and she turned to face him, "Hi Dad…listen, can I call you back?" she said to whoever was on the phone and hung up.

"Going out tonight?" he asked her.

Sophie nodded and her eyes went back to the skirt. Booth looked at it and his eyes widened, "You're not wearing that," he told her.

"What?!"

"That is way to short."

"But Dad, it's what everyone else at school is wearing."

He shook his head, "Where are you going tonight that you need to wear that little piece material?"

She turned back to the mirror, "On a date," she said bluntly, much like her mother.

His hand went flying to his heart. Some days he swore this teen would send him to an early grave, "What?!" he choked out.

"A date Daddy, you know, with a boy."

"See, that's the part that I'm having trouble with. You, alone, with a boy, I don't like that one bit."

"Mom's fine with it."

His eyebrows shot up, "Your mother knows about this?"

"Yeah, for like a couple of days now."

He raised his finger to make a point but decided against it. He would deal with Sophie later. Instead, he turned on his heel and marched downstairs.

"Bones!" he bellowed.

"I'm in the kitchen Booth, no need to yell."

He found her and stared her down.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"How come you didn't tell me Sophie's going on a _date_ tonight?" he stressed the offending word.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!"

She scoffed, "Why Booth? She's old enough."

"No she isn't! Do you know who the boy is?" he got a murderous look in his eyes.

"Um, I think his name is Logan, he's a year older than Sophie."

"This isn't happening. That boy is not taking _my daughter_ out tonight!"

Brennan crossed her arms and sighed, "What is your problem Booth?"

"My problem is that I know what boys that age are like, what they think about. And whoever this kid is, I don't trust him with my little girl."

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you about this. I knew you, being the alpha male that you are, would overreact like this. She's not a little girl any more Booth and you can't put this dating thing off forever."

"I can lock her in her room. That might help."  
Brennan smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're not locking her in her room. She'll go tonight, you have to learn to trust her and she can take care of herself. You look her in the eye and tell her that she can't go, I dare you."

Brennan knew that Booth couldn't do it. Sophie had her father wrapped around her baby finger. She watched his internal struggle play out on his face. His jaw tightened and he opened his mouth several times to protest, but stopped before the words came out. Finally, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Fine. But I'm calling Green!"

"That new agent? Why?"

"To follow her and make sure that boy keeps his hands to himself," he answered, holding the phone to his ear.

Brennan swiped the phone from him and disconnected.

"Bones!"

"You're not having her followed!"

"What about by Parker?"

"Absolutely not."

"Can I at least interrogate the kid when he comes over tonight?"

"No."

She glared at him, "When Logan comes over tonight you will greet him at the door, introduce yourself and then let them leave. You will under no circumstances make a scene in front of our daughter, do you understand that Booth? Otherwise you'll have _me _to deal with," she stared him down as if daring him to say another word. Booth knew better than to continue arguing.

He sulked like a defeated child.

At eight o'clock, the doorbell rang and Sophie came bounding down the stairs to answer it. She blushed as she opened the door.

"Hi Logan," she said shyly, "Dad, Mom, I'm going!" she called back into the house.

Booth appeared in the doorway to the living room, "Not so fast Sophie. Bring that boy in here, I want to meet him."

She sighed in frustration and gestured for Logan to follow her. Booth was glad Bones was distracted in her office as the boy walked nervously towards him.

"Come on in, sit down, tell me about yourself," he greeted the teen as he sat back down on the couch.

Logan ambled into the room behind Sophie and immediately paled. Booth smiled.

On the coffee table in front of the man lay his badge and his gun, and the tools to clean it. Sophie shot her father a nasty look and hissed, "Dad!"

"So you're Logan, nice to meet you," he held out his hand and the boy shook it limply.

"I'm Deputy Director Booth of the FBI, did Sophie tell you that?"

Again, his daughter shot him a death glare. Logan swallowed nervously and squeaked out a no.

"Guess she didn't tell you much. I used to be a special agent in the field. That's how I met Sophie's mom. We caught killers together. Did you tell him I was in the army Sophie?"

"No," she hissed at her father.

"This might interest you Logan. I used to be a ranger, a sniper technically. Cool huh?"

The teen boy was visibly sweating.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Booth chuckled, "So where do you plan to take my daughter tonight?" he said, picking up his gun.

"The movies," Logan squeaked again, trying his best to back away slowly.

"Sounds like fun. Alright then, you two be good, have fun. It was nice to meet you son. Be back by let's say, ten."

"Dad!"

"Right, I meant nine thirty."  
Logan retreated at almost a run with Sophie following, out of the living room and towards the front door as Brennan entered the hallway.

"Leaving so soon Sophie?"

"Dad's insane!" she stated as she slammed the door.

Brennan marched into the living room and gasped at the scene in front of her.

Booth was cleaning his gun, smiling slyly to himself.

**The End **

"**Cleaning This Gun" by Rodney Atkins**

_The Declaration of Independence _

_Think I could tell you that first sentence _

_But then I'm lost _

_I can't begin to count the theories _

_I've had pounded in my head _

_That I forgot _

_I don't remember all that Spanish _

_Or the Gettysburg address _

_But there is one speech from high school _

_I'll never forget _

_(Chorus) _

_Come on in boy sit on down _

_And tell me about yourself _

_So you like my daughter do you now? _

_Yeah we think she's something else _

_She's her daddy's girl _

_Her momma's world _

_She deserves respect _

_That's what she'll get _

_Ain't it son? _

_Hey y'all run along and have some fun _

_I'll see you when you get back _

_Bet I'll be up all night _

_Still cleanin' this gun _

_Well now that I'm a father _

_I'm scared to death one day my daughter _

_Is gonna find _

_That teenage boy I used to be _

_That seems to have just one thing on his mind _

_She's growin' up so fast _

_It won't be long before _

_I'll have to put the fear of god into _

_Some kid at the door _

_(Chorus) _

_Now it's all for show _

_Ain't nobody gonna get hurt _

_It's just a daddy thing _

_And hey, believe me, it works _

_(Chorus) _

_Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty. _

_Drive safe._


End file.
